topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Toma
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Chosen One Classification: Former Pseudo-Noble, Beyond True Noble, Leader of Black Death Gang, Success Threat level: Celestial Age: Over 30 years old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly; Was stated to have been given power that the Sacred Ancestor possessed and can even heal wounds dealt by a Full Vampire Mode D), Resurrection (Toma's nature as a Pseudo-Noble resurrected and powered by the Sacred Ancestor makes him resurrect even after getting beheaded or pierced through the heart), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Weapon Mastery & Regeneration Negation (Carries blades forged of steel wrapped around a high-density durium core, and in his hands they’d slashed a Noble in two and kept him from healing again), Power Mimicry (Was able to copy Lyra's extraordinary skill of Strings which can kill even true Nobles), String Manipulation (Can use Lyra's string technique with the same skill level as Lyra), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Was granted the power of the "Night" as well as the "Holy Light" by the Sacred Ancestor using which he can create Darkness even darker than the night and Holy Light that can even kill Pseudo-Nobles who can survive in the daylight), Fire Absorption (Can absorb flames from his vicinity just by inhaling), Earth Manipulation (Can cause Earthquakes by hitting his staff in the ground which are powerful enough to destroy anything into pieces near him), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Death Manipulation (Survived Gil's Gaze which can "Kill" any living being by inducing death. Initially survived Full Vampire Mode D's sword attack which induces Death), Conceptual Attacks (Type 4) & Regeneration Negation (At least Mid-Godly; His regenerative power allows him to heal from the wounds dealt by his own sword as well as from an extremely weakened and poisoned base D without Lefty. Later after getting powered by the Sacred Ancestor, he can heal wounds that are dealt by a Full Vampire Mode D which can cut through the Fount of Life), Empathic Manipulation (Can ignore the effects of D's "Unearthly Beauty") Physical strength: Universal+ Level (Was amped by the Sacred Ancestor to the point his physical attacks can affect a Full Vampire Mode Vol 20 D) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Universe+ (Was stated to be have been powered by the Sacred Ancestor and powerful enough to kill a Full Vampire Mode D in Vol 20 albeit for momentarily) Durability: Universe+ (Can tank attacks from Full Vampire Mode D in Vol 20 and fight him on equal grounds) Speed: At least FTLx, Likely Infinite (Comparable to Full Vampire Mode D in Vol 20 and can fight him on equal grounds) Intelligence: Hypergenius (Likely has comparable intelligence with that of True Nobles) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: At least Kilometers (Can create areas of Nights and Lights which can be seen from miles away) Weakness: None Notable (As a Success and a Chosen One by the Sacred Ancestor, Toma lacks any sort of weaknesses that an average Noble has) Standard equipment: His Dual Longsword and Mystical Oak Staff Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Light novel Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Flying Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Magic user Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:FTL speeds Category:Infinite speeds Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial